A love Unknown
by Labygirl13
Summary: Updated 06/14!! Jareth and Sarah finally meet for the first time in twelve years after his sister brought her son back to the Underground. Don't forget to leave the feedback!!!
1. Default Chapter

A Love Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I barely have enough money to make payments on my computer.  
  
Summary: It is twelve years later, and Jareth cannot get Sarah out of his mind.  
  
Hello all. Thought that I would try and write something different for a change with this story. Beware of the angst that is hurled at you. Also, I am making a shameless plug for my other stories. PLEASE, (I mean) please check them out and see what you think of them. Feel free to leave any feedback, good or bad. It will all be appreciated either way. Thanks!!!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
A group of Goblins ducked as a wine pitcher flew over their heads and crashed into the wall, shattering into pieces. The goblins understood that their King wasn't in a good mood, but they needed to have an argument settled on the ownership of the pitcher. The King, after listening o twenty minutes of constant bickering, decided that neither party should own the pitcher, and with that, he had picked it up and thrown it at the wall.  
  
One of the Goblins had the nerve to step forward and say, "Majesty, with all due respect, I know that you are upset about the lady for refusing you, but.....,"   
  
The look that the King flashed the goblin shut him up immediately. In an instant, the King had walked over and picked up the goblin by his throat, holding him high up in the air. The Kings eyes flashed of rage as he said, "Don't ever mention that in my presence again, do you understand me?"   
  
The goblin couldn't answer him, but gave a weak nod. The king then repeated his earlier action and threw the goblin toward the group of goblins. This time he hit his target and the entire group fell to the floor.   
  
The King strutted over to where the goblins lay, squatted down and said to them, "Now, if you are not out of my sight in the next five seconds, I will send all of you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench without any hesitation."   
  
The goblins just stared at him, and when he yelled, "GO!!" they were out of the room as quick as lightning.  
  
"Oh, Jareth, why must you be so mean to them?" A voice said.   
  
Jareth, the Goblin King, turned around to see his younger sister, Danika, standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest. "They were annoying me, so I had to get rid of them," Jareth answered her.   
  
He moved to sit down on his throne, and Danika moved over to sit on another chair that she made out of thin air. She looked at her brother and said, "Jareth, talk to me. Tell me what the problem is."  
  
Jareth looked up at her, then shook his head as he buried it in his hands and slumped over. He didn't want to have this conversation with anyone, especially his sister. Every time that someone brought up his bad attitude, he would get very defensive and angry, then he would become stoic.  
  
"Danika, I really don't want to talk about it right now," Jareth began to say to her.  
  
"Jareth, I don't care. For the last twelve years, you have been in the same grumpy mood. It kills me to see you like this." Danika said to him.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, Jareth was staring at his hands, the walls, anything to avoid making eye contact with his sister, who was staring at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
Finally, Danika spoke up, "The goblins were right weren't they," she said. "It is about her, isn't it? That girl, I think her name was Sarah, wasn't it?"  
  
Jareth finally made eye contact with her and said, "I can't believe that you are bringing this up. I told you that I didn't want to have this conversation, and I am not going to have it with you."  
  
"You're still deeply in love with her aren't you?" Danika said quietly, trying not to upset him more than he already was.  
  
Jareth was too shocked to say anything. He thought that he had done a really good job of hiding his emotions about Sarah for the past twelve years, but his sister could see right through him.  
  
"Come on Jareth, I can tell. I am a woman, and I notice these things. Now please, talk to me." She coaxed him on.  
  
Jareth continued to stare at her, and finally said, "No Danika. I can't tell you anything because there is nothing to tell you. Now please, leave me alone."  
  
Jareth..." Danika began.  
  
"Please, Danika." Jareth interrupted. "Please leave."  
  
Danika looked at her brother for a moment, then stood up. In a flash, Danika and the chair that she was sitting in disappeared, leaving Jareth alone on his throne.  
  
Jareth sighed again as he rubbed his temples, then stood and walked down a long hallway to his chambers, slamming the doors shut behind him.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth moved towards his bed and laid down on it, thinking as he moved. He rested his head against one of the soft pillows, and closed his eyes.  
  
He opened them and conjured a crystal out of thin air. He peered into it, and was taken away by the beauty of the figure inside the crystal.  
  
Inside the crystal, Sarah sat on a bench in a park, staring out into space. A small smile lit Jareth's face when he first looked at her. She still hadn't given up the poet's shirts that she used to wear, and her beautiful dark hair looked just like it had twelve years ago, when she went through the Labyrinth.  
  
Jareth continued to watch Sarah in the crystal for a while, and the smile stayed on his face the whole time. When Sarah got up off of the park bench in the crystal and began to move, Jareth followed her through the crystal.  
  
The smile on his face fell when he saw the small child that Sarah picked up and hugged. This was part of the reason that he was always in a bad mood.   
  
Jareth had been watching Sarah ever since she had said those words to him twelve years ago. The truth was that those words had no effect on what happened at all. They were completely useless. Jareth realized that when Sarah said those words, she was saying that she could never love him, and those words were like a dagger in Jareth's heart.  
  
Still, he had watched her. He watched as Sarah graduated high school and fell in love with a man not long after she graduated from college. They married after a short courtship and had a child, a little boy, after a few years.  
  
But the love between the two had gradually diminished, and they would fight constantly, sometimes resulting in violence. They ended up getting a separation from each other a few months ago. The man ran off and Jareth hasn't seen him since the separation.  
  
It made Jareth angry that that man could hurt Sarah the way that he did, and then just leave her alone to care for that child. But he could do nothing; he didn't want to interfere with Sarah's life, and the life of that child.   
  
Jareth dropped the crystal, and it fell to the floor, shattering in little pieces. The shards disappeared not long after hitting the floor. Jareth used his magic to change his clothes into a pair of pajamas.   
  
He got under the thick covers of his bed, and closed his eyes. His thoughts were still of Sarah, and the love that she would never share with him. As he drifted into a deep sleep, a single tear escaped from Jareth's eye and fell onto the pillow.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Okay, The first chapter is finished, and I promise that I will write and update more quickly. Don't worry folks, things will hopefully get better for Jareth in the later chapters of the story. But in the meantime, please leave me some feedback on what you think so far. Thanks a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Not all of them are mine, although I wish they were. Jim is mine, but I am not happy to take credit for him. I will happily say that Anthony and Danika are mine, though.  
  
Summary: Sarah reflects on the past twelve years of her life.  
  
Hello all. Here is the next chapter. Please leave me some feedback when you have finished reading it. Also, check out my other stories and leave me some feedback there. Enjoy!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah awoke to a weight pressing down on her abdomen, and when she opened her eyes, she looked right into the brown eyes of her son. "Hi mommy," the toddler say with a lopsided grin.  
  
Sarah smiled and said, "Hi Tony, baby. Couldn't wait for me to wake up?"  
  
The four-year-old boy nodded, and then crawled up give his mother his morning kiss and hug. He then hopped off of her, and ran out of the room to go and watch his morning cartoons. Sarah watched him run off, and then laid back into the pillows and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well, at least I wake up with a beautiful male watching me," she though to herself, and smiled.  
  
After about five minutes of lounging in the bed, Sarah finally got up and walked out to make some breakfast.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
After successfully feeding Tony some breakfast, he was out for his morning nap, and Sarah had some time to herself, so she decided that a nice shower would do her some good.   
  
She climbed into the shower and was instantly relaxed the second the hot water hit her skin. She stood there for a minute, letting the hot water soothe her tense muscles, then reached for the shampoo that was next to her foot.  
  
She squirted some shampoo into her hands, and began to run it through her hair. As she did this, she thought about him.  
  
It had been six months since she and Jim separated, and he hadn't come back to get the rest of his things, or to even see his own son. It tore her apart when Anthony would ask her everyday when daddy was coming back. All that she could say to him was that it would be soon.  
  
Sarah rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and began to wash the morning grime off of her body. She thought about the divorce papers that arrived last week. She hated that she had to find out that they were getting a divorce through his lawyer, who was kind enough to bring the papers to her door.  
  
She cannot believe that she had, at one point, been smitten with him. They met not long after college. They were acting in a show together, and the chemistry between them was great. They had hit it off right away, and began to see a lot of each other.   
  
About two months after they had first met, Sarah discovered that she was pregnant with his child, Anthony. They decided to run off and get married, but also kept it on the down low. They weren't ready to let people know about their new life together.  
When Sarah started showing was when people found out about their marriage, and it seemed that no one was happy about it. Sarah's father and stepmother were furious, and they haven't spoken to her ever since. They don't know very much about their grandson, and they want it that way.  
  
The only person that she still has contact with is Toby, and that is very little as it is. The only time that they would see each other is when she would ask him to baby-sit Anthony for her. And when he did, he was so quiet, and didn't say very much to her.  
  
Sarah didn't realize that hot tears had been falling down her cheeks and mixing with the hot water from the shower. She figured that she had been in the shower for long enough, and also assumed that Anthony would be awake soon.   
  
She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, toweled herself off, and went into the bedroom to put on some clothes.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
After watching a movie and eating lunch with Anthony, Sarah decided that they had been cooped up in the apartment long enough and that they needed some fresh air. So the two of them headed to Anthony's favorite place in the world, the park.  
  
Sarah watched him as he played on the playground equipment and continued to think about the past few years of her life. She jumped to the night that Anthony was born. She had been in labor for 17 hours, and for some reason, she had decided on a natural pregnancy.  
  
That was a big mistake. It was the worst feeling that she had ever felt. But when she looked at Anthony sliding down the slide, she knew that it was worth it.   
  
Anthony looked exactly like his father, from his sandy blond hair down to the dimples that formed when he smiled. The only resemblance of Sarah that he had was in his eyes. He had Sarah's big brown eyes. Eyes that were so full of wonder.  
  
Not long after Anthony was born, things got rough between Sarah and Jim. It seemed like they could never agree on anything. And with a newborn around to take care of, there was a constant tension between the two of them.  
  
Then there was that one night, three months after Anthony had been born. Sarah and Jim had an argument earlier that evening, and Jim had stormed out of their apartment. He returned hours later, drunk as hell, and demanding sex. Sarah was still recovering from the childbirth, and wasn't ready to have sex yet.  
  
Jim had hit her occasionally before, but he had apologized profusely and Sarah had forgiven him. But that night he got so mad when she didn't give in to him, and he hit her so hard that she was knocked out for a few minutes. When she came to, she realized that Jim was about to take advantage of her, and she decided to fight back.   
  
Although Jim got a few hits, he was to drunk to stand up straight and fight, so Sarah was able to get some good shots at his jaw. She threw him out of the apartment and she hasn't seen him at all except for when they filed for separation.  
  
Now she was left alone with Anthony. They had very little money, but they didn't need a lot of it right now. Sarah had been saving money ever since her mother's death, when Sarah got a large portion of inheritance, and she did have a couple of jobs that brought in some money. And as long as Anthony wasn't complaining, things were okay.  
  
As she thought about her life, she saw Anthony fall off of the swing that he was on, and began to cry. She figured that they had been there long enough, so she went over to him and picked him up in a motherly hug as he cried. She then turned and began to walk home.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
After getting Anthony settled down for the night, Sarah decided to catch up on some reading. It had been a long time since she had done reading that wasn't for a play or for legal papers.   
  
She dug through her closet for a box that contained all of the novels that she used to read a long time ago. She pulled the box out of the closet and began to look through the books that were piled in there. She looked at all the titles of the books before her eyes fell upon a small, familiar red book. She pulled out the copy of Labyrinth and lay down on the bed to read it.  
  
She only got through about five pages when her thoughts moved to Jareth. It had been twelve years since she had said those words to him, and she still thought about him almost as much as she thought about Jim. She would often wonder about what would've happened if she had accepted his offer.  
  
A loud boom of thunder brought her back to reality she began to wonder when it had started raining. She sighed and turned her eyes back to the book when the lights went out. Sarah sighed again, this time in frustration.  
  
She got up to check on Anthony to make sure that he was still asleep. She walked into his room and walked over to his bed where he slept. She pulled back the covers to see that he wasn't there. Immediately, he thought raced back to twelve years ago, when the same thing happened, and she expected little goblins to start running around the room.  
  
She tried to think logically and began to search around the room for Anthony. She looked under his bed, in his closet, everywhere that she though a four-year-old would hide. She kept calling out his name, with no response. Frustrated, she stood in the middle of his room as the tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
"It seems that you're looking for something," a voice behind her said. Sarah turned around to see a woman, dressed in Victorian clothing, standing there with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sarah yelled at the woman. "What are you doing here? Where is my son?"   
  
"My name is Danika." The woman said. "I am Jareth's sister, and he sent me here to take your son away from you. It seems that he still holds a grudge from twelve years ago, and he has asked me to finish what he started."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'finish what he started?'" Sarah said.  
  
"Do you really think that saying those words to him would've freed your brother? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Sarah, but those words are useless. Jareth let you win that one time because he loved you. He has regretted it ever since he let you go with your brother. And now, as payback, he asked me to take you son and have you go through the Labyrinth again to get him."  
  
"That not fair," Sarah said.  
  
"Well, that's you opinion. Now if you want to save your son, you'll follow me." Danika said.  
  
Sarah hesitated and looked at Danika, who had turned and begun to walk toward the door of Anthony's room into the hall. She ran after her and saw that as soon as she stepped foot out of Anthony's room, she had stepped foot into the Underground.  
  
She looked around and saw that nothing had changed. It still looked dreary. She commented, "It doesn't look that far." Although in her mind, she was thinking that it looked farther than before.  
  
"Oh, it's very far. Farther than you think." Danika said to her.  
  
"Now, I won't delay this any longer," Danika said, moving so that she faced Sarah. She said to her, "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before you son becomes one of us forever." And with that she disappeared.  
  
Sarah looked around, still not believing that she was standing here, about to go through this again. She decided that she would prove Jareth and Danika wrong, go through the Labyrinth, find Anthony, and take him home again.  
  
"Well, come on feet," she said as she headed down the hill to the entrance of the Labyrinth.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Okay, I know that this seems like it is going to be some teenage puff fiction, but I can assure that it won't be. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, please leave me some feedback on the way out. Thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Do not sue me. I have no money to give you. The only thing I would be able to do is move in and clean up after you. So unless you need a roommate, please don't sue.  
  
Summary: The saga continues as Sarah goes to rescue her son from Jareth.   
  
Hello again. Wow. It has been quite a long time since I updated this one. Please forgive me. I have been so busy with school, and I have had no time to write. But here you go. Enjoy this one, and please, all I ask is that you please leave me feedback. I love it and live off of it. Enjoy!!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth had been sitting on his throne, staring at nothing in particular, while all the goblins around him carried on, drinking wine and having fun. He wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, but rather trying desperately hard not to think about the on thing that had been on his mind for the past few days.  
  
Sarah.  
  
He had tried everything that he could to bock her out of his mind, but nothing worked. It scared him to think about how much he was thinking about her and obsessing over her. He wasn't able to sleep at night, and all the goblins could see the effects of his insomnia. His eyes had bags under them and were very bloodshot. He looked like he had been in the same clothes for the past three days. They wanted to say something to him, but because of the incident with the group of goblins a few days later, no one had the guts to do so.  
  
So they acted as if nothing was wrong.  
  
A large wind blew through the room, picking up goblins and tossing them around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Danika appeared in the center of the room, holding a small child, who looked to be about four years old. The child looked around, his eyes wide with terror. Jareth tried to get a look at the child's face, but couldn't get a clear image due to his lack of sleep, and because the child was moving his head around so much, taking in his new surroundings.  
  
Jareth stood and said, "Danika, what is going on here?"  
  
Danika moved toward Jareth, and said, " I have done you a favor, dear brother. May I present Anthony Williams, Sarah's son."  
  
The child looked at the man who stood a few feet away from him, and immediately his eye began to tear up. A few seconds later, the halls of the castle were filled with the wails of the child.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah looked around at her surroundings, and tried to think back twelve years to figure out what she should do. Since the last time she had been here, she didn't remember very much, except for Jareth. She mentally cursed herself for not keeping those memories in her mind.   
  
She had been able to work her way through the gates of the Labyrinth, and was trying to remember how to get out of the path that continued forever in each direction. She had been running for a while, trying to think, but no matter what, she couldn't unlock the memories from twelve years ago.  
  
She gave up running and squatted down furiously, leaning on a wall that was covered with slime. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and tried as hard as she could to think, but what getting nowhere. Out of nowhere, she heard a small voice say, "Allo, again."  
  
She looked down to see the little worm sitting there, just like twelve years ago. He had aged, his bright blue hair now a sparkling silver color. She remembered him, and he remembered her. "Hello," she said to him.  
  
"Haven't seen you around these parts for a while. How have you been feeling?" The worm asked her, his British accent still heavy.   
  
"At the moment, not so great." She answered. The worm blinked his big eyes at her, and said, "Well then, come inside and have some tea. It will do you good."  
  
Sarah smiled down at the worm, and said, "I really would like to, but I can't. I have to get through the Labyrinth again, and I cannot remember anything for the life of me on how to get through it."  
  
"Well don't you remember? There's and opening right across from you." The worm said to her.  
  
Sarah remembered a small tidbit of the worm saying something like that to her before. She silently stood up and walked over to the opposite wall. She put her hands up and began to move forward into the wall, and grew extremely surprised and embarrassed that she didn't remember anything like that.  
  
"I suppose you will be off now," the worm said. "Just make sure that you go to the right." The worm said to her. Sarah smiled her thanks to the worm and headed off into the Labyrinth to rescue her son.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Danika, what is the meaning of this?" Jareth asked her angrily, practically shouting over Anthony's howling and screaming.  
  
"Jareth, would you give me a moment to calm him down?" Danika said to him, as she bounced Toby around in her arms, expecting him to quiet down immediately. When it didn't work, she used her magic to calm him down, then turned to Jareth.  
  
"I know that you are still smitten with her, Jareth, but you are too polite to do anything about it. So I took the liberty of doing something for you. I took the child, so that she would have to come here and save him."  
  
Jareth was stunned. "Sarah is here?" he asked, in a whispered tone. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what he was feeling. His heart was bursting at the thought of Sarah being here, but at the same time, he grew incredibly nervous. And he didn't know whether to hug or strangle his sister.   
  
Anthony had grown restless in Danika's arms and wanted to get down and explore his new surroundings, so he began to fuss in order to get what he wanted. Danika set him down and as soon as his feet were solidly on the ground he was off chasing the goblins.  
  
Jareth and Danika watched him torment the goblins. "Danika, what were you thinking? Why did you have to go and do this?"  
  
"Jareth, you should be kissing my feet right now. Everyone around here can see that you are killing yourself over her. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like a wreck. No wonder the boy began crying when he saw you." She said.  
  
"I cannot believe you would do something like this to me." He said to her, as the two of them watched Anthony grabbed hold of the tail of a smaller goblin, and began to swing him in the air. Jareth smirked a little, and then he turned his attention back to interrogating his sister. "Tell me everything that you said to her."  
  
Danika took a deep breath. Jareth was not going to like what she was about to tell him. She swallowed, then began, "I went there and told her that you asked me to come and take the child away from her, because you held a grudge from when she was here last. I told her that I was, in a way, finishing what he had started." She began to go on, but then paused. Jareth, whose face had turned a light shade of red in anger, said, "Go on."  
  
"I told her that those words that she said to you were pointless, and you gave Toby up because of the love that you had for her. And I also said that you have regretted it ever since. Then I told her that she would have to go through the Labyrinth in order to get her son back." she finished her story quickly.  
  
Jareth was stunned. "Danika," he began. "I don't know if I can forgive you for this. Now I have to go and clear this up with Sarah."  
  
Jareth turned to change into a better outfit so that he could look presentable for Sarah. Danika said, "Jareth, wait a minute. Think about it. This could be your chance to win her over."  
  
Jareth faced her, folded his arms over his chest and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you play along, and act the way that I described to her, it might work in your favor." Danika said. "You go and see her periodically, and flirt with her, use your charm, and then upset her in some way so that she will become more determined to beat us."  
  
"How would this help me?" Jareth asked her. "It's simple," Danika answered, "Once she gets here, show her your real self, and win her over, telling her that it was all my idea. She can be mad at me, and you will be there to comfort her. Then you will be able to tell her how you feel."  
  
Jareth thought about it. He didn't think that Sarah would fall for it. She was too clever to fall for something like that. But at the same time, he thought that if he could be convincing enough, it could possibly work.  
  
"Fine," he said. "I'll go along with it for now. But if anything goes wrong, I will never forgive you for it."  
  
And with that, he turned and prepared himself to meet Sarah, his heart pounding in his chest as he went. He was actually going to see her again, in person, after all of these years, and he was terrified.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah was pissed. She had been going through the twists and turns in the Labyrinth, and she felt as though she hadn't made any progress in her quest. She wondered how she was able to do this before.  
  
She tried to climb up onto one of the walls to see where she was, and fell back to the ground, falling onto her wrist. She yelped out in surprise and pain and crumpled into a ball. She began to feel the hot tears in her eyes. She was pissed. She cursed out loud at everything and everyone that she could think of.   
  
During her vocal out lash at Jareth, she heard a voice from behind her say, "Now, now, it's not polite to name call. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"   
  
Sarah closed her eyes, and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that voice. She turned around and came face to face with Jareth, who stood there with his hands on his hips and an evil smirk on his face.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sorry folks. I am gonna have to cut it off there for now. But don't worry. I will continue with this after I am done with college. (Just two more weeks, YAY!!) In the meantime, leave me some feedback. I would love to hear anything that you want to say. Until next time.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I am neither old enough nor brilliant enough to have created these characters, with the exception of Danika and Anthony. So that means I don't have enough money to pay off court fees if I am to be sued. So don't do it!!!  
  
Summary: Jareth and Sarah meet for the first time in twelve years, and it isn't picture perfect.  
  
Hello all- Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I had to finish my first year of school, and all of my time was dedicated to studying and panicking about grades and tests and such and such. It's all over now though, and all I have to do is sit and wait for my grades to come in the mail. Unfortunately, I wrote most of this chapter during finals time, and I didn't have very many ideas to change when I got settled back at home. So I apologize if this chapter is kinda lame. But I will say that I appreciate all the feedback that has been given to me on this and my other stories. And all I have to say is keep it coming, because it's a boot to my ego. (Just Kidding :)) Anyway, I will stop babbling and let you get on with the story. Enjoy!!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah looked through the tears in her eyes and saw Jareth standing before her, with his hands on his hips. Her eyes immediately were drawn to his chest that his poet's shirt neglected to cover. She mentally slapped herself, thinking about the fact that this is the man who currently had her son.  
  
Jareth noticed her eyes lingering over him, and smiled wickedly when she realized what she was doing. Now he didn't feel so bad about looking over her when he appeared before her seconds ago.  
  
Sarah wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, and looked at him. "Where is my son?" She asked, him, her voice as icy as her glare.  
  
"He is with my sister at my castle. He is perfectly safe, I can assure you." He said to her, his wicked smile still on his face.  
  
"Why now, Jareth?" She asked him. "I finally began to find some peace and happiness in my life, and now you had to screw things up again."  
  
"Well, Sarah," Jareth said. "Did you ever stop to think that my life was like that, happy and peaceful, until someone came and turned my entire world upside down."  
  
Sarah realized that she was the person he was talking about. In the past twelve years, she had never considered how her journey through the Labyrinth had affected him. All she ever thought about was how cruel he had been when he took Toby from her.  
  
"Is my son okay? He isn't hurt or anything is he?" Sarah asked him.  
  
"I can assure you that the child is fine." Jareth answered coldly.  
  
Sarah moved to stand up, but she forgot about her bad wrist, and yelped out in pain as she put weight on it. She slunk back to the ground, clutching her wrist, and curling into a ball.  
  
"Although I cannot say the same for you," Jareth said as he watched her slide back down to the ground. When he saw the mask of pain that racked Sarah's face, Jareth let his feelings for her break through, and he immediately was at her side, and inspecting her wrist.  
  
"I think that you might have sprained it," he said to her. She looked at him, and thought that she saw a glow in his eyes. She had seen him make that face before, but she couldn't remember where. She tried to look more closely, but Jareth blinked and the same coldness that his eyes displayed covered his features.  
  
Jareth quickly let go of her wrist and stood up to move away from her. He cursed to himself, because he had let his guard down, and she could've seen what he really felt for her. He spun to face her, and spoke to her coldly, "I suppose that your going to say something along the lines of 'It's not fair' right now, aren't you?"  
  
Sarah, who had momentarily been lost in thought of where she had seen that look, glanced up at Jareth with a shocked expression. He had never said anything that cold to her before. "Just what do you mean by that?" she asked him.  
  
"It's just that whenever things don't go your way, you turn into a spoiled little brat." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it. This monster had just come back into her already difficult life by taking her only son, and now he stood here and had the nerve to criticize her when she was already on the edge of an nervous breakdown.  
  
"How dare you," she said. "You have no right to bring me back here, or to say that. Please just go away and leave me alone," she said.  
  
Jareth nodded at her, and vanished in front of her eyes.  
  
Sarah leaned against a wall, and brought her hands up to her face, being careful with her injured wrists. She felt the tears spring up again, and did nothing to stop them from flowing.  
  
After she had no more tears to cry, she dried her eyes and looked around to try and figure out where she was. She heard a scream and instantly recognized it as Anthony's. She thought that if she followed the general direction in order to find her way to the castle.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth appeared in his castle, angry at himself. He had almost slipped up in front of her, and he hated acting so coldly to her. He kicked a goblin that was at his feet. It made him feel a little better. He looked over at Anthony when he heard another piercing scream.  
  
Jareth smirked when he saw that the scream was not out of pain or torture, but rather it was out of glee as he chased a group of goblins around the throne room. The goblins learned quickly of the toddlers path of destruction, and moved quicker than ever inorder to avoid getting caught in it.  
  
Anthony grabbed onto the tail of a small goblin and was spinning him around in the air. After about four spins, he let go and the goblin went sailing. Jareth had to duck as the goblin flew over his head and hit the wall behind his throne. He then slid down to the floor and shakily tried to walk off his dizziness and pain.  
  
Jareth looked at Anthony and smiled as he watched him jump up and down while laughing and clapping his hands.  
  
"He has so much spunk and personality, just like his mother," he heard Danika say. He turned to see his sister, who look frazzled and dirty. It was enough to make him chuckle out loud, which is something that he didn't do very often.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked her.  
  
" The boy was restless, so I was chasing him down. Then he was hungry, so I tried to feed him. I wound up with most of his snack on me."  
  
Jareth looked back at the boy, who was now entertaining himself by spinning in circles. He smirked as he watched the boy.  
  
Danika didn't miss the face that Jareth made, and said, "You're fond of the boy, aren't you?"  
  
Jareth knew that she had seen him go soft, and he knew that he could no longer keep it from her. "I am. He is very energetic and sly. Reminds me of me as a child."  
  
Jareth saw that Anthony had grown dizzy spinning around and he had fallen to the floor. He looked up at Jareth with tired eyes. Jareth said, "Are you tired, Anthony? Do you want to lie down and rest for a while?"  
  
Anthony nodded. He stood and walked over to Jareth with his arms stteched out. Jareth, surprised by the child's openness and trust, picked him up and began to walk down a long corridor. They reached the end of the hall, and Jareth opened the door to his private chamber.  
  
He walked over to his bed, and laid the half-asleep child on it. He formed a lightweight blanket out of thin air, and covered the boy with it. He watched the child as he slept for a few minutes, noting how much he looked like his mother.  
  
He got up quietly and moved over to his patio so the he wouldn't disturb the child as he slept. He looked out over the Labyrinth and conjured up a crystal to see where Sarah was. When he saw that she hadn't moved very far from where she had been, he considered going to her again. But then he saw the angry look on her face and figured that now wouldn't be the best time, since she still looked angry.  
  
He let the crystal fall to the floor and moved back into the room to sit in a chair by the bed. He felt drowsy himself as he watched the child sleep, and soon was fast asleep.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Danika moved around the throne room, looking around. Jareth had taken the child to his bed chambers to rest, and now there was nothing happening in the throne room to keep her entertained. She decided to see what Sarah was up to, and conjured up a crystal to see where Sarah was. She watched as Sarah debated between turning left or right.  
  
It was obvious that Sarah had no clue as to where she was, and she definitely looked like she was not happy because she didn't know which way to go. She was looking around every direction, her face red with frustration.  
  
Danika lowered the crystal and began to think. She couldn't understand why her brother couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings to this woman. It was so obvious to everyone but him of what he felt for her. She could also see why he felt the way he did. Sarah was a very beautiful woman.  
  
All of a sudden, an idea popped into Danika's head. The more she thought about it, the bigger the smile grew on her face. Jareth would confess his feelings for her, and she knew just how to make it happen. She then disappeared in an instant.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Dsanika reappeared near where Sarah was standing. She was in the section of the labyrinth were everything was a bit run down. The walls and the ground were very unsturdy and slimy in places. Sarah had taken off her poets shirt and had made a makeshift sling out of it. This caused her balance to be off center, but so far, she had made her way through without slipping or losing her balance.  
  
"Are we having a good time?" Danika asked. Sarah spun around and glared at Danika.  
  
"Do I look like I am having fun?" She said. "Why have I never seen this part of the Labyrinth before? Where am I?"  
  
Danika smiled and said, "This is probably around the time that you were in the oubliette, Sarah."  
  
"Well why didn't I see the doormen of fall into the oubliette?"  
  
"As I understand it, you said when you were here before, you said that everything keeps changing. Well, that is the case here. You cannot expect this to be a breeze for you Sarah, just because you have gone through it already once before."  
  
"I wish that I had known that before I began, it would've been a nice fact to know." Sarah said as she looked around.  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell you. Jareth would've had my head on a silver platter. He is so full of rage because of what you've done, anyone who helps you will wish that they were sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench rather than suffer the punishment that he has in store for them." Danika said.  
  
"Which is why I will not help you with your injury" Danika said. "But I am not saying that I would even if I could do so."  
  
Sarah, wanting to change the subject, said, "How is my son? Jareth isn't mistreating him at all, is he?"  
  
Danika saw the concern in Sarah's eyes. It was not a look that she saw often. She said, "I can assure you that the boy is fine, for now..."  
  
Sarah froze. "What do you mean 'for now'?" she asked her.  
  
"Well, as time goes on, Jareth usually grows impatient with the children who have to stay in his castle. If the child tests his patience enough, Jareth will simply turn him over to the goblins, and let them fight for them." Danika said.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it. She was fuming. That bastard wouldn't dare let those goblins touch her child. She decided that now was the time to end the conversation with Danika in order to focus on the task at hand.  
  
She spun on her heel and took off to travel further into the Labyrinth, leaving Danika to watch her go. She got about five steps when she heard Danika say, "  
  
Sarah turned on her heel with a comeback on the tip of her tongue, but as she turned she stepped in a large puddle of slime and her lack of balance caused her feet to slide out from under her, and she fell to the ground. Her head hit a nearby rock that had fallen from it's place on the wall, making a sickening cracking sound. She laid there, motionless.  
  
Danika couldn't believe what happened. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She didn't know what to do. She cautiously walked over to Sarah's limp body and crouched down to inspect. She saw that Sarah's eyes were open, but lifeless. A small puddle of blood was forming under her head, and mixing with the puddle of slime.  
  
Danika panicked. She didn't know what to do. She made sure that Sarah was still breathing, but barely. She decided to get Jareth, and disappeared instantly, leaving Sarah unconciouss on the ground, the pile of blood growing larger by the second.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Like I said before, I apologize if this chapter seemed kinda lame, and I will appreciate any type of feedback that you have, even if it's just one word. If anyone has any suggestions for this story, feel free to share it with me. You will be given credit for anything that I use. I am not sure where I want this story to go, so if you give me some clues on what you want, that would be great. See ya later. 


End file.
